


Stop in the Name of Love!

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow Season 5 with some changes, F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set early in Season 5, Felicity is still dealing with the fallout from Havenrock, Oliver is being supportive and keeping his distance until a misunderstanding makes him feel as though he must take action.





	1. At Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 AU. The flashback from 5x20 and Adrian Chase are not part of this story. This story examines what Felicity and Oliver were thinking and feeling at the time. 
> 
> Thanks so much to @almondblossomme for proofing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to @pleasantfanandstudent for making the AMAZING edit

 

 

Overwhelmed.

 

Really that would be the only word that accurately depicted how Felicity was feeling about her life right now. She felt like she was drowning and she just needed a life raft. She longed for that raft to be Oliver but she knew it couldn’t be. So, she grabbed onto the first guy who approached her - Billy Malone.

 

Billy was a nice guy. I really nice guy. Everyone liked Billy. Everything about Billy screamed good guy - he was a cop, he was loyal and kind and he never asked for too much. The last part was the most important. Felicity was not okay for many reasons. Billy was a detective, she was sure he picked up on the fact that she wasn’t entirely open with him but he let her be. So when she was with Billy she could pretend she was a normal woman and everything was okay. She could not imagine how horrified he’d be if he knew that she was responsible for the deaths of tens of thousands of people.

 

Nope. Not going there. The nightmares she experienced were enough time spent focusing on how awful a human she was. Even though Oliver reassured her she was not. He said she was a hero and tried to remind her of all the lives she saved. He also said almost every night, she didn’t fire the missiles Damien Darhk had. Felicity really did try to believe Oliver.

 

That’s why she had divided her life in two, Arrow time and Billy time and never the two shall meet. Oliver could never know about Billy, he would ask too many questions and she needed Billy to remain in her happy fantasy world.

 

Felicity was glad she could hide in her fantasy world. She was almost home and Billy would be waiting. She could focus on him and not think of anything else.

 

*****

 

Oliver knew Felicity was suffering. Sadly, she only let him in when she was at her weakest, after a nightmare but he was glad he could help at all. He just wished she had someone, a friend to help.

 

He was doing his absolute best to give her the space she needed while trying to prove that she should trust him again. He knew the best way to do this was through actions. Oliver might not be able to help Felicity but he would monitor the situation and be there whenever she reached out even if it was only in the middle of the night.

 

*****

 

Felicity had come home to a wonderful home cooked meal. She did know how to pick them - being able to cook was a trait she definitely liked in her men. Not because she couldn’t cook, it’s just they did it so much better!

 

She and Billy were just about to get settled on the couch to watch some TV when her phone buzzed and she saw Caitlin Snow’s name appear.

 

She turned to Billy, ‘sorry, I have to take this.”

 

“Hey Caitlin, what’s up? Is Barry okay?” Felicity walked out to the patio wrapping a blanket around her shoulders as she went.

 

“Barry is great. This is personal. I need advice. Boy advice.”

 

“Boy advice and you are calling me? No offence but wouldn’t Iris know more about this kind of thing?”

 

“Iris has her own problems going on and you are the perfect person to talk to! You were in a long term relationship with Oliver and now you are seeing that new guy...his name escapes me…”

 

“Billy, his name is Billy.”

 

“Right, Billy. I don’t know why that name won’t stick in my brain!”

 

“Anyway, you called for guy advice, do tell.”

 

“So, you know how I told you I wanted to stay single for a while. I just needed a break from all the drama, you know last boyfriend turned out to be Zoom, Robbie flew into a crazy tunnel cloud...so you know I wanted to just be.”

 

“Yes. Totally understandable.”

 

“Well that isn’t happening. I met the most obnoxious British man and I’ve fallen head over heels in love. Full on - no way to stop this love. His name is Julian Albert.” Caitlin sighed.

 

“Caitlin I’m so happy for you!!! This is a good for you thing, right?”

 

“Yes, definitely a good thing. The thing is I thought we were on the same page but now I’m not so sure.”

 

“Is it because you are keeping Barry’s secret? Because keeping secrets can be killer to a relationship. Trust me, this I know.”

 

“No, he actually knows all about Barry. In fact, he helps us out on Team Flash.”

 

“Well, that’s good.”

 

“It’s all good. Except. He seems to be keeping something secret from me. And like you just said secrets can be bad.”

 

“I think you already know the answer Catlin. You are a very smart woman…” Felicity saw Billy trying to get her attention. “Can you hold on a second, Caitlin?” Felicity took the phone away from her ear.

 

“Sorry, to interrupt. I have to go into work. Something’s come up.”

 

“No worries,” Felicity gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and waved as he left.

 

“Okay, I’m back Caitlin. That was Billy, he had to go.”

 

“You should have told me he was there! I could have called back!”

 

“But you only call if it’s important. I had to answer.” Plus, if she was honest Billy had been getting a little too clingy lately.

 

“Aww you are so sweet! Right before Billy interrupted you were saying I was a smart lady.”

 

Felicity could hear the smile in her friend's voice. “You ARE a smart lady. Which means you already know you have to ask Julian what is going on. Tell him you are worried. Be honest.”

 

“You are right. I’ll talk to him. I guess, I just didn’t want him to think I’m insecure.”

 

“Caitlin, if you are insecure, that is okay. You are just getting to know one another. I’m sure he’s insecure too.”

 

“Thanks Felicity. I knew you were the right person to call.”

 

“No problem! Please, keep me in the loop on how this goes. I want to live vicariously through you.”

 

“But you have your own boyfriend. Why would you need to live vicariously through me?”

 

Oops. She had literally forgotten about Billy! She wished she could say it was the first time that had happened. “Of course, I have Billy but I still care about what’s going on with you!”

 

“Okay, I promise I will keep you in the know.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

“I’m going to head to bed now. I’ll talk to Julian tomorrow.”

 

“Perfect. Sleep well.”

 

“You too. Night.”

 

“Night.” Felicity hit end on the call. Caitlin really was a good friend. She wished she could talk to her about Havenrock. But she really couldn’t bring herself to tell her friend she was a murderer. Because then she probably wouldn’t be her friend anymore. A tear trickled down Felicity’s cheek and she wiped it away. God, she was a mess. Always on the verge of tears, it was just so hard to keep it all together.

 

She decided to make herself a cup of tea, grab her book and head up to bed.

 

*****

 

Oliver slept with his cell phone in his hand, he was determined not to miss what had become Felicity’s nightly phone call.

 

He was just dozing off when it vibrated in his hand.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. Just take a couple of deep breathes.”

 

“Oliver, they are all dead. They are all dead and I saw them. I saw them all. Oh Oliver, how do I deserve to live? Why?” She began sobbing.

 

“Felicity, deep breathes, in and out.” He listened for her taking the breathes. “You, Felicity Smoak are a hero! Do you hear me? I know you do. And one day you are going to believe me. You did not kill those people. Damien Darhk is responsible. YOU SAVED PEOPLE.”

 

“Umm yes.” Felicity tried to get her breathing under control as she listened to Oliver’s soothing voice. She knew she shouldn’t call him. It was totally taking advantage of something she no longer had a right to but it was instinct and lucky for her, he never mentioned it the next day. This was their secret time.

 

“Okay Felicity, now get a drink of water.” He could hear her turn on the tap and the water going into the glass. “Okay, now crawl back in bed.”

 

“Don’t go.” She practically whimpered. She hated sounding so weak.

 

“You know I won’t, we will stay on the phone until you fall asleep or the batteries die, like always.”

 

“Like always” Felicity repeated.

 

Oliver so wished he could hold her. But not once had she suggested he come over. The phone call was the closest she would allow him to come. And if that is what she wanted he was more than willing to give. God he loved her.

 

*****

 

Felicity awoke the next morning and plugged her phone into charge. She knew her eyes were probably puffy from the crying but she had made it to another morning.

 

At first, she could think of nothing but Havenrock but as the months went by, she was able to try to push it away but at night when she closed her eyes, the nightmares brought it all back.

 

If she was honest with herself, it was why she never let Billy stay the night. They had sex, at first she hoped it will dull the pain and it didn’t. She didn’t like to compare but really no bed partner would ever match Oliver. But if she fell asleep, he would know something was wrong and then she would lose even her fake fantasy world.

 

Felicity dragged herself out of bed and headed for the shower. Time to start another day.

 

*****

 

Oliver always felt a sense of relief when he saw Felicity enter the lair in the morning. She was okay. She looked tired but she was here.

 

“Hey, I’m heading out to the Mayor’s Office. Call me if anything comes up.”

 

“Your office.”

 

“What?”

 

“You are the Mayor so you are going to your office.”

 

“Oh yeah, right!”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Another uncomfortable conversation. Felicity felt it and she knew he did as well. They were at odds. Uncharted territory for them. They always had a good rhythm with each other but now...it was all different. The love was still there, they both knew that but how to navigate each other as ex-fiancées alone in the lair - that was a work in progress.

 

Diggle had rejoined the army. She knew the whole situation with his brother Andy had hit him hard but she was still shocked when she learned. She really missed him. Which made her think of Thea, gone from the team but not the town. She really should reach out to the woman who had become more like a sister.

 

Team Arrow needed more members. Felicity was barely keeping it together, Oliver need teammates he could count on. She hated him going out at night by himself. He insisted he had her - but she knew that was not enough. Maybe she would try broaching the topic again tonight.

 

*****

 

Oliver had booked a meeting with Police Chief Pike. He had suggested that he come to him as he hated staying cooped up in his own office all day.

 

One of the officers led Oliver to the Chief’s door and announced his arrival. Oliver couldn’t help but think of all the reasons he had been in this precinct in the past and how it was a little unbelievable that he was now the Mayor.

 

He’d come to talk to the Mayor about a Special Task Force he wanted funding for. He had every intention of giving the funding but he had learned he was in politics now, he had to sell his support of the police to the other city councilors.

 

Which is what led him to meeting with Pike.

 

“Mayor Queen! Thank you for coming down here. I really could have come to City Hall.”

 

“No problem at all, Chief Pike. I like to get out of the office and stretch my legs. I don’t want to take up any more of your time than necessary.  I’m just wondering if you could give me specifics on the Special Task Force you want to create.”

 

“No problem at all. Here is a report, including a full budget of why we are asking for extra funding and how that money will be spent.” Chief Pike handed the report to Oliver.

 

“This is great. Thank you so much. I’ll…”

 

There was a knock on the door and a detective stuck his head in the door. “Sorry to interrupt Chief.” When he saw Oliver, he did have the courtesy to look a little sheepish. “I know you are in an important meeting but you wanted me to update you the moment I had a lead.”

 

“Yes Malone, I’ll come find you as soon as I’m finished with the Mayor.”

 

“Which is right now,” Oliver got up from his seat. “Hi, I’m Mayor Oliver Queen.”

 

“Detective Billy Malone, nice to meet you.”

 

“You as well.” Oliver smiled always happy to support the struggling police force.

 

Malone walked away and Oliver turned to Chief Pike, “I’ll look this over and get back to you if I have any questions.”

 

“Sounds good. I’m surprised you had not met Detective Malone before, he’s dating Felicity Smoak. I know she’s your ex-fiancée  but rumor has it you are still close friends.”

 

Oliver felt himself sinking into the floor. He really hoped he wasn’t falling. Felicity was dating? Felicity was dating that pipsqueak kid?! No. No. That just wasn’t happened. Pike must have that wrong. “Felicity Smoak and I are good friends but no she hasn’t mentioned any Malone.”

 

“Sorry, perhaps it wasn’t my place to say.”

 

“No worries Chief. I must be on my way.”

 

Oliver managed to make it outside the station before leaning back on the brick exterior. This was not happening. Felicity was dating? Felicity was dating Detective Malone? He knew Felicity had every right to date whoever she wanted. They had been broken up for months BUT STILL. How could she have kept this from him? Was she afraid of his reaction?

 

He had to go see her.

 

*****

 

Felicity was home alone tonight. Oliver had called to say he didn’t see the need to patrol but he’d like to talk to her. He had asked if it would be okay if he came by the loft.  She didn’t know why but Felicity had a bad feeling about this conversation.

 

She heard the knock on the door and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders more tightly. Lately the blanket had become literally her security blanket. Holding it around her shoulders was like a warm hug, and it still slightly smelled of Oliver, not that she would admit that to anyone.

 

Felicity opened the door for Oliver. He stood there in jeans, a blue t-shirt and a leather jacket. Damn the man looked good. “Hey. Come in. Would you like something to drink? Tea, wine, water?”

 

“Are you dating Detective Malone?” Oliver couldn’t stop himself. He hadn’t even heard what Felicity was asking him. He just needed to know.

 

Felicity had been worried about what Oliver wanted but she hadn’t seen this coming - at all. “Yes.” Was all she could manage to say.

 

Oliver shook his head. “Why? I mean, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I was going to. I really was, but I didn’t want to upset you.”

 

“Felicity, I’m upset. I can’t lie about that but I understand that you are totally within your rights to date other people. We broke up. I want you to be happy. But I thought we were friends and now…”

 

“Oh Oliver, we are still friends. I’m sorry, I hurt you. I’m honestly not sure what’s going on with Billy and I didn’t want to say anything and cause you pain for nothing.”

 

“Felicity please don’t ever worry about causing me pain. I’ve caused you enough.” So his name was Billy, weak.

 

“This is not tit for tat Oliver. It just happened. He asked me out and he was nice.”

 

“So, you like him?”

 

“I do.” She nodded.

 

“Are you in love with him?” Oliver held his breath while he waited for her response. He didn’t think he could handle a yes.

 

“NO!” Felicity wanted to say of course not, I love you. But this hardly seemed like the time.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you Felicity. It’s just I was taken by surprise when Chief Pike mentioned you were dating after I met Detective Malone.”

 

“That’s okay. I really should have told you. I’m sorry Oliver.”

 

“Apology accepted and I promise to tell you the moment I begin dating.” He joked. There was no way he was going to date. He found the only woman he needed in his life.

 

Felicity felt like she had been punched in the gut. Oliver dating? NO. She suddenly realized this must have been similar to how he had felt. If only she could tell him Billy was her fantasy world. But then he would only worry more as she needed a fantasy world. So she just uttered “thank you.”

 

“I guess I had better get going. Thank you for being honest Felicity, it meant a lot.”

 

“Thank you for understanding.”

 

Felicity walked Oliver to the door and waved good bye as he left. She managed to close the door before she burst into tears. She quickly ran for a pillow to muffle her sobs. It would not due for Oliver to hear and return.

 

Now more than ever she feared she was going to lose her fantasy world and without it she wasn’t sure she could cope.

 

She gathered her blanket and headed up to bed.

 

*****

 

Felicity was dating but she wasn’t in love. Oliver really wasn’t sure how to feel about it. On one hand, he was glad she had someone, he had been worried about her being alone. But on the other, his Hulk side, how dare she date someone else?

 

He had to talk to Diggle. He was glad they had a Skype call planned for tonight. Digg always knew how to put things in perspective.

 

He logged into Skype and waited for Diggle to connect. Sometimes Digg had to cancel their calls but he always let him know so it looked like tonight’s call was on. And just like that he saw the video coming through and he accepted it.

 

“Oliver man, you are looking rough and that’s pretty bad coming from a guy whose is in the field.”

 

“Yeah, I got a little bit of a shock today. “

 

“Please tell me everyone’s okay?”

 

“Yes, sorry I didn’t mean to alarm you. It’s nothing like that. I just found out Felicity is dating.”

 

Diggle let out a whistle. “I suppose we should have seen this coming. She is an amazing woman Oliver and you did break up six months ago.”

 

“I’m not saying she shouldn’t be dating. Hell, I’ll say it to you I don’t want her to be dating anyone else. I want her to be married to me.  Yes, I know I’m not being rational but that is what I want.”

 

“I hear you and I get you Oliver. I’m sorry. If it makes you feel any better I have no doubt that woman still loves you. I think there is still hope. You just have to give her time and space.”

 

“But she’s dating someone else. Someone named Billy. What kind of grown man calls himself Billy?”

 

Diggle laughed. “I’m sorry I’m laughing with you, not at you. But seriously man, you don’t know why Felicity is dating this guy. I don’t think you need to worry until it becomes serious. Give her space and be there if she needs you.”

 

“I know. I just don’t want to lose her for good.”

 

“I hear you. Keep me updated. Sorry to cut this short but I have to head back. Same time next week?”

 

“Sounds good. Take care of yourself.”

 

“Will do. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Oliver shut off his computer and thought about what Diggle said. If Felicity needed to date, then she needed to date and he was going to have to live with that. He needed Felicity in his life, preferably as his wife but if not, as his friend and he wasn’t going to ruin that.

 

He got ready for bed, grabbed his charged phone and crawled in bed. He both hoped and dreaded Felicity’s call. Seems dating was not stopping her nightmares.

 

 

 


	2. Dance It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea finds out about Billy and Oliver and Felicity have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments on the first chapter! So flattered!
> 
> Thanks so much to @almondblossomme for proofing! Thanks so much to @pleasantfanandstudent for making the AMAZING edit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow.

 

 

 

Felicity woke with a feeling of dread and her phone still clutched in her hand. She could hear Oliver breathing. They had fallen to sleep together. She quickly pushed the end of call button.

 

Oliver knew about Billy. Things were supposed to look better in the morning, right? Well, this didn’t feel better, at least not yet.

 

She got ready and heading to the lair. Luckily for her Oliver was already up and left for work when she arrived. Sometimes he stayed to talk to her but she had a feeling last night’s conversation wasn’t going to make their conversations any more comfortable.

 

Her phone buzzed with a text from Billy.

 

**Billy: Miss you. Do you have time to grab coffee?**

**Felicity: Sure. When?**

**Billy: 1030?**

**Felicity: See you at Jitters at 1030**

 

*****

 

Felicity arrived at Jitters a little late and looked around for Billy. He was always punctual - annoyingly so and lately she just felt she was late for everything.

 

Felicity saw Billy sitting over by the window with two coffees.

 

She walked toward him smiling. “Hey, sorry I’m late. Thanks for getting me my coffee.”

 

“No problem. It’s really nice to see you.” Billy reached out and took her hand. “Are you free tonight?”

 

“I should be later, I’ll text and let you know.”  She had told Billy she did some work for Palmer Tech usually in the evenings to help her friend Curtis out. He seemed to be buying that story. She wished she felt worst about lying but she needed this work.

 

“Felicity Smoak as I live and breathe.”

 

Felicity turned to see Thea Queen heading towards them. Oh no! Well at least Oliver already knew, this could have been far worse she reminded herself.

 

“Thea!” Felicity stood up releasing Billy’s hand pulled Thea in for a hug.  “I’ve missed you. It’s been ages.”

 

“Yes, it has! So, are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

 

Felicity turned so she was between Billy and Thea. “Billy this is Thea Queen, Thea this Detective Billy Malone. “

 

“Detective Malone! How nice to meet you. Tell me how do you know our dear Felicity?”

 

“Lissy and I are dating.”

 

Felicity faced screwed up faster than she could stop it.  

 

“You are dating Felicity, girl you have been keeping secrets.”

 

“Not intentionally, I just haven’t seen you in a while. We should book a lunch?”

 

“We should it seems we have lots to talk about, Lissy. I have to grab coffee and head back to work. It was nice meeting you Detective. Felicity, I’ll text you.”

 

Thea walked away.

 

“Why do I feel like I did something wrong. Should I not have said we were dating?”

 

“No, it was totally okay to say we’re dating!”

 

“If it wasn’t that…”

 

“What was it then? I saw that face.”

 

“Okay, I’ve never figured out a way to say this without sounding rude. So, I’m just going to say it. I hate when people shorten my name. Kids can be cruel and I was always younger in school - you know the whole super smart thing - so they called me all kind of nicknames so I just prefer it if people call me Felicity. Okay? I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

 

“Felicity, you did not make me feel bad. I’m so sorry. It’s not a problem I won’t shorten your name anymore. I’ve spent my whole life with a shortened name, so I didn’t really think before I did it. I guess I was kind of nervous with your friend and I wanted to show her that we were close. I guess that kind of backfired. But I’m very glad to have finally met one of your friends.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t know.”

 

“Hey, I hate to cut this short but I have run. Work calls, literally.” Billy held up his vibrating phone.

 

“I’ll text you later about tonight.”

 

“Sounds great, hopefully I’ll see you.”

 

Felicity watched Billy walk away. Seemed she was very much failing at keeping her two worlds separate.

 

*****

 

Oliver was reading the report Chief Pike had given him the day before. He missed Felicity, she used to read these things when they worked at Queen Consolidated and she just had a way of explaining things so they were so easy to understand.

 

Sadly, Felicity no longer worked for him. He had suggested she come work at City Hall when he was setting up his administration but she quickly shut him down. She said it would look bad. How? he still didn’t understand!

 

He’s gotten to page four when Thea walked in carrying two coffees.

 

“Please tell me one of those is for me. If not, can you just take pity and give it to me?”

 

“Oh poor Ollie! Yes, as a matter of fact one of these is for you and I will happily give it to you once you tell me WHY you didn’t tell me about Detective Malone!”

 

Oliver began to shrug. He REALLY didn’t want to talk about this. In fact, he had finally pushed his mind with this mind-numbing report. Really, how was this Special Task Force any different than what police were charged with doing on a regular basis? He just didn’t get it.

 

“Oliver? Mayor Queen did you hear me? Detective Malone? What gives?”

 

“What gives is Felicity has decided she wants to date again and she chose Billy as the man she wants to date.”

 

“I heard that...the way you said Billy.”  Thea squinted her eyes at him. “You don’t like this. “

 

“Felicity, has every right to date whoever she wants. We broke up months ago. If Billy makes her happy. That’s a good thing.”

 

“NO, IT’S NOT.”

 

“Thea.”

 

“Don’t Thea me. We both know there is no way you are okay with Felicity dating this Billy guy. She went from you to him. MAJOR step down.”

 

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at his sister attempting to protect his honour. It was sweet really.  “Thea, thank you.  But if Felicity wants to date Billy we have no choice but to respect that.”

 

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!” Thea shook her head. “Don’t answer that. Now is the time for action. We have to execute our get Felicity back plan now. There is not a minute to waste!”

 

“Thea, there is no get Felicity back plan. Felicity is a grown woman, who has made it perfectly clear what she wants. Besides, she had a really good reason for breaking up with me in the first place. I lied to her. I lost her trust. I can only hope one day she will trust me again, even if that is just as a friend.”

 

“As a friend?! Who do you think you are talking to?”

 

“Enough. Thea, I appreciate your efforts but I’m really trying to be okay with this. You are not helping.”

 

“Okay, but when you change your mind. You know where I am.” Thea walked out of his office shaking her head.

 

Oliver knew in his head he was doing the right thing. Respecting Felicity’s wishes was the right thing to do. But if he was honest his heart wanted to execute the get Felicity back plan.

 

*****

 

“Oliver, we need to talk.”

 

“Nothing good ever comes after that sentence, Overwatch” Oliver continued to look out from a rooftop. “Plus, I’m out in the field don’t you think we should have that conversation off comms?”

 

“Well, maybe you should come back then. You have been beating the streets all night. I think the criminals know and they are hiding.”

 

If Felicity didn’t know better she would think that Oliver was dragging out his to patrol so she’d have to cancel her date with Billy. But that’s crazy. He didn’t even know about her plans and he said he understood. She really had no complaints about Oliver. He had treated her as an equal partner and included her on all decisions. She knew he was trying. She just wasn’t ready and it wasn’t enough, yet. Maybe someday it would be.

 

“Hey, I’m back.”

 

Felicity jumped. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“Did you want to talk now or can it wait until after I change.”

 

Felicity looked at him in his new suit. She had requested Cisco make it after seeing his arms scratched up one too many times. Now that he was alone out there he needed as much protection as possible.

 

“This will only take a moment. We need to grow our team.”

 

“Felicity…” his voice warned her, he did not want to go there.

 

“We are partners. It works. Why should we mess with that?”

 

“Oliver, it doesn’t work. You are out in the field, ALONE. I worry every night.”

 

“Felicity, I’m not alone you are in my ear all night and you can see what’s around me even better than me with those satellites you use.  I feel safe. It’s all good.” Oliver began walking away hoping she would drop it as she had the last few times they had discussed this. He was just about to step off the platform when he heard her walk toward him.

 

“Oliver, John is in Afghanistan he isn’t coming back. What happens if you get shot? I can’t lift you. I won’t be there fast enough to stop the bad guy. You need to listen to me. What if something happens to you?”

 

“I’ll be fine. I always am.”

 

“You always had John. Now it’s just me. And I’m not…” Felicity cracked. She didn’t want to admit that she was not okay. She shouldn’t really have to - he knew.

 

“You’re not what Felicity? Are you trying to tell me you are leaving? Really, you too? You get a new boyfriend and all of sudden the mission doesn’t matter? I can’t believe you!”

 

“Woah, that is not what I said at all. Why would you go there?! I’ve always stood by you and I plan to continue to stand by you. How dare you question my loyalty to the mission? That was a low blow even for you.”

 

“Sorry, I guess I just panicked. I know you care about the mission Felicity. I know it’s your mission too.”

 

“I just meant, we both know..” Felicity looked down unable to meet Oliver’s eyes. “I’m not, I’m not okay. I mean I’m okay. But I’m not me. I don’t know that I’ll ever be…”

 

It killed Oliver to hear her pain and the doubt in herself. Before he could think better of it he pulled her in his arms. He was glad when she didn’t resist. He pulled her closer and spoke into her ear. “Felicity you are you. I know you, like you know me, and I know you are in there. I know you are going through a rough time right now but I still see you, even if you can’t.  It’s just going to take some time and I’m not going anywhere. If you need anything from me, anything at all. I’m here. You know that, right?”

 

Oliver felt Felicity nod into his chest. He was sure she was crying but he couldn’t feel it through the leather of his suit. Suddenly she pulled back and looked up at him. “Thanks Oliver. I know you are here for me and I appreciate it but I really shouldn’t lean on you. It’s not fair. I can’t be with you and I fear I’m sending mixed signals.”

 

“You can’t be with me now and I understand. But I’m here for you. My feelings haven’t changed and they never will. Even if we never get back together you are my always. There will be no one else.”

 

“Oh Oliver, don’t do that to yourself!  The reasons we aren’t together are not going to change but that doesn’t mean you should be alone. Maybe you can find happiness with someone else. You deserve happiness. You are a good man.”

 

“No. It would be unfair to be with anyone else when my heart belongs to you. I intend to prove and earn your trust again.”

 

“Oliver, I don’t think you can.” She turned and walked away. This conversation was breaking her heart. She had to leave.

 

“Felicity…” Oliver watched her walk away.

 

******

 

That night Oliver went to bed phone in hand but he never received a phone call. He had no doubt she had a nightmare but she didn’t reach out.

 

He really hoped she was okay.

 

*****

 

Felicity never did sleep after her nightmare. She refused to call Oliver. It wasn’t fair and she had taken far too much advantage of him. Instead and she started to clean. Her hands were rubbed raw by the time she stopped.

 

Good she deserved to hurt.

 

Oliver might think she’s good. That’s she’s his Felicity but that simply was not true.

 

*****

 

They were just finishing a meeting where Oliver believed he swayed the councilors to vote in favour of the extra funding for SCPD. When Thea leaned over, “we need to talk.”

 

“My office. It’s time for my lunch break.”

 

“How about we go out to lunch? Big Belly Burger on me?”

 

“Sure.”  Oliver smiled. He could do with some greasy food.

 

They had just gotten their burgers, fries and shakes when Thea looked at him, “okay, spill”

 

“Spill?”

 

“Yes! What happened? You look sadder than yesterday and yesterday you knew Felicity was dating.”

 

“Felicity and I had a discussion and I think, I’ve finally pushed her away entirely.”

 

“I’m sure you didn’t”

 

“She seems to think that leaning on me sends mixed signals and she doesn’t want to do that because she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to trust me again. She doesn’t believe we have a future. She wants me to move on.” Oliver looked down and took a sip of his milkshake trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

 

Thea reached across the table and took her brother's hand. “Hey, we both know Felicity is dealing with a lot right now. She didn’t mean that.  Felicity loves you. I don’t care who she is dating. You can’t give up!”

 

“But she said...and now she’s all alone Thea.”

 

“She’s not alone. You are still here Oliver and if you want I can reach out. We were supposed to do lunch next week but there is no reason I can’t ask that it be moved up. She’s my friend too.”

 

“That would be good. I just really want her to have someone. I don’t think Billy knows…”

 

“I guarantee you Billy doesn’t know.”

 

“Why, would you say that?”

 

“Because I saw them together yesterday. Billy is mad for our girl Felicity, even called her Lissy, but on her side...” Thea swiped her hand back and forth to say nothing.

 

“He called her Lissy?”

 

“REALLY? That’s what you heard me say? Oliver, I just told you she’s not into Billy!”

 

“I’m not sure about that Thea. Especially, if he’s calling her nicknames. She never liked her name shortened.”

 

“She still doesn’t! Trust me on this. I’m going to see if she’s up for drinks tonight. I’ll tempt her with some good wine.”

 

“Felicity does like wine.”

 

“Exactly! I’ll make sure she’s okay. And you should start thinking of executing a win back Felicity plan because not being with her is tearing you up inside.”

 

*****

 

**Thea: I need wine**

**Felicity: Right now?**

**Felicity: Are you okay?**

**Thea: No, tonight**

**Thea: Just life**

**Felicity: Come to the loft tonight, I have wine**

**Thea: See you there**

Next, Felicity knew she had to text Oliver. She was planning on begging off tonight anyway, at least now she had an actual reason.

 

**Felicity: Can’t make it to the lair tonight need to help a friend**

**Oliver: Okay**

 

Oliver was actually glad she bothered to text. He honestly worried if Felicity was coming back to the lair at all. This was a good sign. He was also relieved to know her friend was Thea. Maybe she could help where he could not.

 

*****

 

Felicity had spent her whole day on the wallowing. Felicity was not a wallower, she was a doer. Yet more proof, she was no longer herself. After spending, most of her night cleaning, she just felt the need to crash. She couldn’t explain it but she felt like she’d lost Oliver all over again. She knew she was doing the right thing. But that did not make it hurt any less.

 

Felicity had finally dragged herself off the couch and showered knowing Thea would arrive soon. She put on jeans and an old Wonder Woman t-shirt waiting for Thea’s arrival. She really needed the super power today.

 

Felicity heard the knock on the door and went to let Thea, it would be nice to focus on someone else’s problems. Maybe she could help. When she opened the door, she saw Thea standing there with two bottles of wine in her hands. “Let’s get this party started!”

 

“Thea! I told you I had wine.”

 

“I know, but you can never have too much wine!”

 

Felicity went over to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of white. She walked back to the living room and handed Thea a glass. “So, do tell. What’s going on with you?”

 

“Just life stuff. I like my job but Oliver was a real grump today. Did you notice that last night?”

 

Felicity didn’t know what to say, so she went with the truth. “I’m sorry, that was probably my fault we had a little bit of a disagreement last night. I think we need more people on Team Arrow. Oliver disagrees. Any chance you want to come back? Pretty please.” Felicity gave Thea a pleading look.

 

“Sorry, no can do. I have enough on my plate with my City Hall duties. How are things with you though? Got yourself a new man…”

 

“Yes, I think things with Billy are going well. He is very kind. A really nice guy. Everyone says so…” God, why did she have such problems selling her perfectly nice boyfriend to her friends?

 

“Well, that’s good...how is everything else?”

 

“Being fired from Palmer Tech gives me more time to track down leads in the lair. The city streets are safer. I just we had more men in the street. I’m sorry Oliver, took our disagreement out on you. I’m sure it will be fine tomorrow.”

 

“I see...so do you have music?”

 

“Sure. What do you want to hear? Something we can dance to. You know that show Grey’s Anatomy?”

 

Felicity nodded. “I’m not up to date but I know the show.”

 

“When they are down about something, they dance it out. I think WE should dance it out.”

 

Felicity looked skeptical.

 

“At least try it with me? Please?”

 

“Okay.” Felicity found the Pop all Day Playlist on Spotify and hit play. They put down, their now empty wine glasses and began to dance.

 

Strangely, it did help Felicity feel a little better. She knew it was the endorphins but she’d take it. It had been so long since she felt anything besides pain.

 

Thea poured them more wine and they continued to dance.

 

*****

 

The following day Felicity was sitting in the lair when she got another phone call from Caitlin.

 

“Hey, I was wondering when I’d hear from you! How did things go with Julian?”

 

Oliver walked in and could hear Felicity talking on the phone and she actually sounded happy. More like her old self. Maybe the visit from Thea really did help.

 

“I’m so happy.” Felicity said into the phone. Oliver was so happy to hear it.

 

“I know, there will be questions due to the short period of dating but when you know you know. Plus, a wedding!” Felicity was so thrilled for her friend.

 

A WEDDING!? Felicity was getting MARRIED?! WHAT?! Oliver stormed out of the lair before Felicity saw him. He couldn’t trust himself to speak.


	3. Negotiating and Renegotiating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find exactly who Felicity intends to marry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! I really hope you like the ending :)
> 
> Thanks so much to @almondblossomme for proofing! Thanks so much to @pleasantfanandstudent for making the AMAZING edit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow.

 

 

 

Oliver realized as he tore out of the lair on his bike he really had nowhere to go. He drove for a while to try to cool down. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he knew it was probably Felicity wondering where he was but he just couldn’t talk right now.

 

He knew that Felicity was not ready to get back together with him and he understood why. He had tried so hard to convince himself that being her friend was enough. At least she was in his life. But hearing her talking about marriage to someone else made him realize he’d been lying to himself. He had no idea what to do. You couldn’t force someone to marry you.

 

Maybe he could leave.  Right now, he was just lost. So, he decided to go the Mayor’s Office. He really couldn’t face Felicity.

 

He checked his phone after he got off his bike.

 

**Felicity: I’m at the lair, you are not**

**Felicity: Starting to worry**

**Felicity: Text me back as soon as you see this**

**Felicity: Oliver please, I’m worried**

**Oliver: Sorry I worried you.**

**Oliver: Stuck in meeting not going to make it to the lair**

 

Oliver waited with his phone in his hand for her response.

 

**Felicity: Okay**

**Felicity: Heading home**

**Felicity: See you tomorrow**

 

After seeing Felicity’s replies, he headed toward his office.  He was so lost in thought he almost collided with Thea.

 

“Hey, I know I’m short but I’m not invisible!”

 

Oliver just kept walking with his head down. He made it to his office and shut the door. He sat on the couch and put his head in hands. He’d lost her. He’d really lost her. He began to cry.

 

He didn’t know how long he was like that before he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Thea.

 

“Hey, what’s going on? Is Felicity okay? Did something happen?”

 

“Married.”

 

“Married? You’re not making any sense.”

 

“Felicity’s getting…” he sobbed and put his face in hands.

 

“You think Felicity is getting MARRIED?” Thea voice rose.

 

Oliver nodded

 

“Well, that simply isn’t true. Do you hear me Oliver? You need to calm down. Felicity IS NOT GETTING MARRIED. You have to trust me on this.”

 

“I heard her”

 

“You heard what? Felicity saying her vows?”

 

“No, I heard her on the phone. She sounded so happy.”

 

“Oliver Queen what is wrong with you? You overheard her talking about marriage and you ASSUMED she was getting married? Did you stop to ask her?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, I’m going to fix this RIGHT NOW.” Thea took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Felicity’s number putting her on speaker.

 

“Hey Thea”

 

“Hi Felicity, sorry to call so late but just heard the most unbelievable rumor.”

 

“Thea, you should know better than to believe rumors. And you should also know I don’t really care what people think or say about me. I’ve been called every name in the book for breaking up with Mayor Handsome.”

 

Oliver made a face. He had no idea people had been saying things about Felicity. It totally brought out his grr side.

 

“You go girl. But can you confirm one thing for me. Pretty please.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Are you getting married?”

 

“Thea that is not funny. Really not funny. Who would say such a thing? Who the hell would I be marrying? What a preposterous idea? Like really, who said that I want to sue. OH MY GOD THEA! Make sure you quash that rumor before Oliver hears it. Really, please. I don’t want him to EVER think that.”

 

Oliver could feel the weight lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breath again as Felicity continued to babble. He always loved Felicity’s babbles but this was his favourite one of all.

 

“I thought so. I mean, I knew you would tell me if you were getting married. And this thing with Billy is so new.”

 

“I’m never marrying Billy, Thea we both know that. But please, whatever you do, don’t let Oliver hear this rumor. Or maybe I should just tell him about it?”

 

“I think you should tell him. I promise, I’ll squash the rumor but you really should talk to Oliver just in case.”

 

“Are you at the office? Oliver said he got stuck in a meeting, I’m just wondering if he’s still there.”

 

Thea looked at her brother, he shook his head.

 

“No, I think he just left. Do you want me to text him?”

 

“No, I’ll do that. I’m going to go do that right now. Thanks for calling Thea.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Almost as soon as Thea ended the call Oliver’s phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket.

 

**Felicity: WHY THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS GETTING MARRIED?**

 

Oliver held up his phone to show Thea.

 

Thea laughed. “You heard the entire conversation I didn’t tell her. She’s always been the smartest one of us all.”

 

**Felicity: Come to the loft now, we need to talk.**

**Oliver: On my way**

 

*****

 

Oliver felt Felicity’s loud voice through the text. She was pissed. What did she have to be pissed about? He was the one who was hurt!

 

And after this scare tonight he was done being patient. He was going to tell her exactly how he felt and that he would be waiting for her. She couldn’t tell him to move on. She was not the boss of him!

 

Oliver had himself pretty riled up as he walked up the stairs to the loft. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do to scare her.

 

 

*****

 

Felicity paced back and forth in the loft. What on earth was wrong with that man? She thought she had heard him come in when she was talking to Caitlin which must have been how this all started. Why didn’t he just stay and ask her?

 

Felicity heard a light knock on the door and knew it had to be Oliver. She opened the door wide and he walked in.

 

Felicity opened her mouth to speak but Oliver held up his hand “Me first. There are a few things I have to say and then I promise I will listen to your loud voice as long as needed. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” it wasn’t like her anger was going to dissipate, Felicity reminded herself.

 

“I love you Felicity! I love everything about you. You are my always. There will never ever be another woman for me. You are my everything. When I overheard you tonight saying you were getting married…”

 

“I’m NOT GETTING MARRIED.”

 

“I KNOW, but that’s what I thought. My world was destroyed Felicity. I thought I was good as long as I had you in my life. As long as you were my friend. That’s not true. I don’t want to be your friend. I want to be your husband.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“I don’t mean right now. I just mean in the future. Because if there is no future for us...I have to leave. I can’t do this. I can’t watch you fall in love with someone else. I can’t pretend to support it. I’m not the good guy.”

 

“Oh Oliver, you are the good guy.” Felicity took a deep breath, she knew she had to tell him. She walked over until she was almost in front of him and took his hands in hers. “Oliver I love you. I never stopped. Love was never our problem, it was trust. I have noticed you taking steps to repair it and I didn’t mean what I said last night, I think I may be able to forgive you. But I need to know why you don’t trust me? Is there something about me that is not trustworthy?”

 

“Oh, Felicity I trust you! I trust you completely! I’ve never trusted anyone as much as I trust you!”

 

“Then why Oliver? Why did you tell so many people about William but not me? I cannot imagine how earth shattering it would be to discover you had a son and yet you kept it to yourself. Well, sort of, you told Barry, Thea and MALCOLM MERLYN. You trusted Malcolm Merlyn and not me!!! WHY? Did you think I would hurt him?”

 

“No, no, no Felicity!!! I wanted to tell you! I never meant for those other people to find out. In fact, you were the only one I wanted to tell.”

 

“Then, why didn’t you? And don’t give me that crap that Samantha told you not to tell me. You know I can keep a secret.”

 

“I didn’t want to lose you.”

 

“What? You thought telling me about William would mean losing me?”

 

“Felicity, I’ve never been as happy as I am when I’m with you. It was so wonderfully perfect. I was so worried I was going to ruin it. Like I do with everything else. I didn’t want to ruin it.”

 

Felicity could see Oliver truly meant what he was saying and it was shaking her to her core. “Oliver, come sit on the couch with me. You need to listen to what I have to say now.”

 

Felicity led him to the couch still holding his hands. “Oliver, I love you. There is nothing that you could ever say or do that will change that. Believe me I’ve tried! But you are my everything too. But you hurt me so bad. I never saw it coming. Perhaps, I’m partly to blame too.”

 

“No!”

 

“I said partly, don’t worry you still get plenty of blame. But for some reason I didn’t show you or tell you enough. You seemed to have reason to doubt my love for you. Hear me now, you don’t ever have to doubt my love.”

 

“Felicity honey no, this was all about me. I knew you loved me but I never felt I deserved you and I thought it was just a matter of time before you left. I didn’t want to do anything to rock the boat. I know now I was wrong. I should have told you and I am very sorry.”

 

“Which leads us back to how YOU THOUGHT I WAS GETTING MARRIED?”

 

“I guess I was still upset from our last discussion and I jumped to conclusions.” Oliver hung his head sheepishly.

 

“Okay since we are definitely in the no secrets place there is something else you need to know. We have to talk about the elephant in the room. Trust isn’t our only issue.”

 

Oliver looked at her confused. “Felicity, I have no idea what you are talking about. Did I do something else?”

 

“No, this is not you. This is me. Oliver I’m not the woman you fell in love with. I know you say you still see her, but I don’t.”  Felicity’s eyes welled up. “And you deserve the best. The absolute best.” Felicity couldn’t stop herself from crying now. The tears were running down her face. “You deserve someone far better than me. I don’t deserve happiness. I killed those people. I need you to understand and believe me. The people of Havenrock…”

 

Oliver pulled her into his chest and began rubbing her back. He knew this was the best way to comfort her. “Felicity please cry, just let it all out and when you are ready, I’ll tell you about what I deserve.”

 

Felicity didn’t know why but it was like a damn broke. She began to sob. And the more she cried the closer Oliver pulled her in. After several minutes, she pushed back and looked up at him with glassy eyes. “Why would you want to be with me?”

 

“Felicity, do you know how many times you believed in me when I couldn’t believe in myself? Countless! I wouldn’t be the man I am today without you. Now, I want to be there for you. I love you, no matter what. Not to steal your words but there is nothing you can do or say that is going to change that. NOTHING. I believe you feel responsible for the death of the people in Havenrock and I get why you would think that. But I don’t believe it and I never will. Felicity, the missile was going to hit Monument Point and kill millions. You, made a split-second decision and did the best you could and it hit Havenrock. But did you launch that missile?”

 

Oliver was looking at her like he needed an answer. “No, but…”

 

“There is no but in this situation. You did not launch the missile. So, I’m willing to support you and stay with you and give you whatever you need to get through this. No matter how long it takes. And I don’t care how long that is. I’m not going anywhere. I need you Felicity. You make me better.”

 

“Okay, where does that leave us now?” Felicity said with a hollow voice.

 

“Wherever you want us to be. I’m not saying that to be flippant. Felicity, I want to be whatever you need.”

 

“I need you. I don’t think I deserve you but I need you. I was dating Billy to avoid dealing with reality, he was a fantasy. But I don’t want that anymore. I want to deal with the reality with you. I can’t do this alone, Oliver.”

 

“You will never be alone. I will always be here.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You never have to thank me.”

 

“I think I would like us to be friends with benefits.”

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not those kind of benefits! I mean benefits of our choosing. I need my best friend back. I’m too messed up to do this without you BUT I’m not ready to get back together yet. I need a little more time. But during that time, I will take the leap of faith and trust you. But I need you to trust me. I love you Oliver and you need to believe that.”

 

“I do believe you and I’d be happy to be your friend with benefits. Can one of my benefits be you stop dating other people?”

 

“Absolutely, I will call Billy in the morning and let him know it’s over. The benefit I want is a pretty big one, so you can say no and we can work toward it if you feel more comfortable.”

 

“Felicity,” he took her hands in his, “tell me.”

 

Felicity pulled her hand back and stood up to pace in front of the couch in front of him. He could see she was nervous.

 

“I want you to move back into the loft. I need you here. I’m not so good at taking care of myself right now - I’ll get better - but I’m not there yet. If you moved in you could make sure I eat all the healthy stuff you like me to eat and I’d like you to share my bed - for sleeping! Maybe if you are there I’ll have less nightmares.” She stopped and looking at Oliver, almost afraid to see his reaction.

 

“Done.”

 

“Done? Really?” She could barely keep the joy out of her voice. Oliver was going to help her and it was okay. He was volunteering to be her life raft.

 

“Really,” He smiled at her in his special way.

 

“Well, if we are in agreement for now, do you want to come up to bed because I’m exhausted.”

 

“Just one more thing, I think we should have the right to renegotiate the terms of the benefits if the changes are mutually agreed upon.”

 

“Don’t you sound all Mayor like. Yes, Mayor Handsome I agree to your terms. I’ve been dying to call you that ever since I saw the newspaper headline!” She laughed for the first time in a very long time.

 

As she began walking up the stairs to their bedroom, feeling Oliver’s hand on the small of her back she knew she was finally moving in the right direction.

 

*****

 

_6 Months Later_

 

Felicity thought they were  doing pretty well. Oliver showed her daily that he heard her and made sure she was included in decisions - including adding new members to Team Arrow. She knew he did it for her and she was grateful.

 

They had made only minor tweaks to the friends with benefits agreement, kissing being one of them. Felicity was surprised one night a couple of months ago looking like a lost little boy saying he needed to talk to her about something. She honestly thought he had done something to one of her computers but instead he had said, “we need to renegotiate I NEED to kiss you.”

 

To which she had responded a simple “okay” before jumping him for a long much needed make out session.

 

But now she wanted to renegotiate their agreement and she was the nervous one. Felicity sat on their couch in a bright red negligee, with matching high heels and lipstick. Oliver should be home any minute and she was negotiating to officially change their relationship. She was going to use every weapon in her arsenal.

 

She heard the door jiggle with Oliver’s key in the lock and she set herself up in a semi seductive pose. At least she hoped it was seductive.

 

“I couldn’t agree more Thea. Let’s just see if Felicity is interesting…” Oliver’s voice trailed off as he said Felicity.

 

He quickly turned and blocked Thea’s view of the couch and began pushing her to the door. He began whispering. “On second thought Thea, I think we should talk to Felicity tomorrow. She’s asleep on the couch.”

 

“Oh.” Thea nodded and waved goodbye.

 

Oliver quickly closed and locked the door before striding back into the living room.

 

He just stood there and stared at her for a moment, “Felicity, you are stunning.”

 

“Oh good, because at first I didn’t see Thea and I thought maybe I had done wrong.”

 

“No, no wrong. All right”

 

“Good because I wanted to talk to you about renegotiating our friends with benefits agreement.”

 

Felicity began walking toward Oliver and stopped when she stood in front of him and began loosening his tie. “I was wondering if you are ready to change things from a friendship with benefits to a relationship with benefits.”

 

“Tell me Ms. Smoak what kind of benefits would this relationship have?”

 

“I was thinking maybe there could be some bedroom activity.” she smiled at him and winked.

 

“Really? What kind of bedroom activity?” Oliver knew he was being bad, he shouldn’t tease her, especially as he could see she was starting to blush as brightly as her nighty.

 

“Oliver, you want me to say it?”

 

He nodded. “I don’t want to misinterpret. I want this too much.”

 

“I want you. I want you in my bed now and forever.”

 

Oliver gulped.

 

“That’s what you wanted to hear, right?” Felicity suddenly felt nervous.

 

“Yes! Felicity, I love you and I totally agree to the renegotiation.” With that he swept her up off her feet.

 

*****

 

The next morning Felicity woke up exactly where she wanted to be, in Oliver’s arms. She smiled.

 

“Hey, you’re awake. I was thinking of going downstairs to make us breakfast, anything you want?”

 

Felicity turned so her chin rested on his chin. “Just this. You forever. I think we should get married. I mean I know I’m still not okay but the therapist from ARGUS says I’m making progress and I don’t want to waste another moment not being your wife. That is, of course, if you’ll have me?” She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

 

“If I’ll have you? Felicity you are my world, I want nothing more than to marry you. But I must admit you beat me to the punch. I was planning to ask you myself but as we just changed from friends to relationship last night you beat me to it. But..” Oliver jumped out of bed.

 

Felicity admired his naked body as he rummaged through a bag she hadn’t even noticed in the corner. He hoped back in bed with her and pull her close.

 

“Since you asked and I said yes, it’s only fair for you to wear this ring.” Oliver opened the box to show a diamond ring.

Felicity nodded and bit her lip to stop the tears. She had shed too many tears. She watched Oliver slip the ring on her finger.

 

“Oliver, you have made me the happiest woman in the world. Thank you for all your love, patience, understanding and most of all your trust.”

 

Oliver leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you for taking that leap and trusting me again.”

 

*****

 

Much later that morning, they were eating breakfast downstairs when Felicity looked at Oliver. “I almost forgot. Are you free the weekend after next?”

 

“I’m going to say yes. Why?”

 

“Caitlin and Julian are getting married and I’m invited, will you be my plus one?”

 

“Yes, and I can’t wait to dance at the wedding of the couple that brought us back together.”

 

“Be prepared to dance all night because I am one happy girl!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the sad. I promise it will get happier!


End file.
